


parenting practice

by delicately



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: #HAPPY_JINHYUK_DAY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicately/pseuds/delicately
Summary: seungwoo says it's practice for the future. jinhyuk thinks he just wants free babysitters.





	parenting practice

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i'm trying my hand at a new ship from an entirely different fandom. no solid plot, just little weishin moments with dongpyo. ♡
> 
> have fun!!! and greet jinhyuk a happy birthday!
> 
> ps. someone translated the fic into [ russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8331608) ayeee ♡♡♡ thank you!

Wooseok is naturally quiet, and although Jinhyuk is the rowdy one between the two of them, there are still times when he’d rather keep his noise to a minimum as he enjoys listening to his boyfriend’s little giggles at everything cute he sees or reads, and it’s during these times that their household becomes pretty calm.

Except it’s also Seungwoo’s favorite time to barge in on them, inviting himself loudly and causing chaos like a tsunami.

So really, Jinhyuk shouldn’t be surprised when the door of their apartment slams open one afternoon and he turns around to see Seungwoo standing there proudly, like he opened the door to _his own_ apartment. Wooseok jumps a bit in surprise from where he’s playing on his phone on Jinhyuk’s lap, and it makes Jinhyuk smile widely. He pinches Wooseok’s arm as he gets off Jinhyuk’s lap, kissing his temple before he turns around to face Seungwoo completely.

The wide grin on Seungwoo’s face is still there, and Jinhyuk barely notices his best friend’s five-year-old son cross the threshold of their apartment towards where Wooseok is before Seungwoo is slamming the door shut.

“Okay, so, remember when you said you wanted kids?” he starts, throwing Dongpyo’s little bag to Jinhyuk before placing the other bag – the one with Dongpyo’s essentials, Jinhyuk should know, since Dongpyo grew up with him and Wooseok as much as the kid grew up with Seungwoo – on the center table.

“We never said that,” Wooseok mumbles from where he’s now playing with Dongpyo on the floor. Jinhyuk repeats the sentiment louder to his best friend.

Which Seungwoo ignores pointedly, as he continues even more enthusiastically now, “Well, now’s the right time to practice!”

Jinhyuk’s eyes widen in panic. Although he and Wooseok are basically Dongpyo’s dads by association by now, they never really had to take care of him on their own. Seungwoo has always been there, or Seungyoun, at least, but never just Jinhyuk and Wooseok alone.

Like a man in dire need of help, he turns to Wooseok with desperation in his eyes.

 _I told you we shouldn’t have given him keys_ , Jinhyuk’s eyes says.

Wooseok picks up easily, huffs a little laugh, before giving Jinhyuk an unhelpful smile. _But he’s your best friend_.

Jinhyuk shakes his head, but Wooseok seemingly finds things amusing as he giggles, patting Jinhyuk’s cheek as he walks away with Dongpyo in his arms.

His eyes follow Wooseok, watching the other as he makes cute faces at Dongpyo who is pulling on his fringe. Jinhyuk continues to stare, fondness overwhelming his chest as Wooseok showers the child with kisses, holding Dongpyo in place by his cheeks as his lips pout for more kisses.

It’s then that Jinhyuk realizes how powerless he becomes whenever Wooseok is involved. He wants to throw Seungwoo out of his window for making such a ruckus in the quiet afternoon he longed to have with Wooseok after days of barely seeing each other, but with the way his boyfriend continues cooing at the kid on his arms, he knows Seungwoo is about to get his way on them.

Of course, Seungwoo doesn’t miss that; he sees easily how Jinhyuk is looking at Wooseok with so much love in his eyes, because Seungwoo always tells Jinhyuk how he’s head over heels in love with Wooseok and never exactly subtle about it.

When Jinhyuk turns to his best friend, there’s a cheeky grin on Seungwoo’s face, before he jumps and gives Jinhyuk a bear hug.

“You’ll have so much fun with Dongpyo!”

Before Jinhyuk realizes how he has no idea why he and Wooseok are suddenly on babysitting duty, the door yet again slams close behind Seungwoo, who seemingly ran away as fast as he could as soon as he found the opportunity. Jinhyuk is left dumbfounded staring at the door.

“Why don’t you join Dongpyo in the kitchen? He’s waiting for the pizza to heat up,” Wooseok says behind Jinhyuk, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

Jinhyuk sighs loudly, almost grunting, before banging his head on Wooseok’s shoulder. His boyfriend laughs at him.

“Come on, let him live,” he coos at Jinhyuk, patting his hair playfully. “It’s only once in a while he goes out on a date.”

“He’s out on a date?!” Jinhyuk freaks out, to which Wooseok frowns his forehead at as he’s being exaggerated.

“Dongpyo said a name, but he can barely pronounce it, so I didn’t pick it up.”

Jinhyuk pulls himself up from Wooseok’s shoulder, facing his boyfriend with a pout on his lips. “I want to go on a date too,” he huffs, and Wooseok smiles at him.

“Well, it’s your lucky day, as Dongpyo wants to go to the playground and play,” he replies, patting Jinhyuk’s cheeks with both hands. “I guess you’re taking me out later, then.”

Jinhyuk growls at Wooseok’s wink, before he rants, “Not the kind of date I’m talking about.” There’s a soft giggle on Wooseok’s lips, and Jinhyuk leans down quickly for a peck on his lips. “But I’ll take what I can get,” he says, before jogging to where Dongpyo is squealing at the microwave that ping-ed.

 

\--

 

“Dad said this guy is great,” Dongpyo narrates to Wooseok from where he’s placed on Jinhyuk’s shoulder, the three of them walking under the late autumn afternoon to the playground. “He’s tall, and has dimples, and he works somewhere but I don’t know where, but dad said it to me, but I forgot—AH!”

Wooseok hits Jinhyuk as Dongpyo yelped out a pointed scream, for a moment scared that he’s about to fall from Jinhyuk’s shoulder. It’s just a playful joke, and he won’t really push the child off his shoulder, but Dongpyo talking endlessly pushed Jinhyuk to try it on him. He’s still loudly laughing even after Wooseok takes Dongpyo off him and asked the child to walk instead, a pointed glare being sent in Jinhyuk’s direction.

“You’re so annoying,” Wooseok huffs, and Jinhyuk is still laughing, but he tries his best to calm down and placate Wooseok.

“You don’t really think I’d harm him, do you?”

Wooseok puts a protective hand on top of Dongpyo’s head as he shakes his head, pouting at Jinhyuk. “He was so scared, Jinhyuk. You could’ve given the child a heart attack.”

“He’s just being dramatic,” Jinhyuk comments, before pulling Dongpyo by the hand and running in full speed. They’re already by the playground when Wooseok catches up, a punch threatening to hit Jinhyuk’s face.

“Oh my god,” Dongpyo breathes out, “Water, water, water,” he huffs repeatedly, reaching for Wooseok with grabby hands.

“I can’t believe you already tired him out even before he got to play,” Wooseok says, watching as Dongpyo almost crawled to lay down under the shade of the tree next to where Jinhyuk is seated.

“It’s better than him tiring us out with all his energy,” he replies, holding onto Wooseok’s wrist as his boyfriend pats Dongpyo’s towel on Jinhyuk’s face to get rid of the sweat.

But it doesn’t really take long before Dongpyo recovers and starts playing with the other kids, already forgetting the stunts Jinhyuk pulled on him on their way. Wooseok is sitting quietly beside Jinhyuk, his arm wrapped around the younger as Wooseok’s hands play with his fingers. They’re focused on Dongpyo, on high alert for when he suddenly cries or makes someone cry, but Jinhyuk can’t help but take his eyes off Dongpyo at times to stare at Wooseok.

He has such pretty eyes, always fluttering when he blinks. He’s squinting, definitely because he left his glasses at home, and his nose scrunches a bit. Jinhyuk smiles, pulling his hand up to press a finger on the line between Wooseok’s brows.

“What,” Wooseok mumbles without looking at him, eyes focused on Dongpyo.

“Stop leaving your glasses at home,” he reprimands, pulling Wooseok closer to his body.

“Says you,” the younger sasses, and Jinhyuk doesn’t have to see him to know Wooseok is rolling his eyes at him.

They stay like that for as long as Dongpyo stayed to play, Wooseok enclosed in Jinhyuk’s arms as they watched the kid run around. They don’t talk much, just seated with a comfortable silence between them. Once in a while, Dongpyo will run to them and ask for water, but as soon as he’s off playing with his friends again, Wooseok again leans back on Jinhyuk.

 

\--

 

“Is he going to be my fourth daddy?” Dongpyo asks sleepily as the three of them walks back to the apartment. Despite the earlier debacle on their way to the playground, Dongpyo still asked Jinhyuk to carry him back, because it’s the one thing he asked of the kid: to never make Wooseok carry him. “I guess he’ll be.”

“Who?” Jinhyuk asks, patting Dongpyo’s butt.

“The guy,” Dongpyo says like _duh_ , his face scrunched in annoyance. “The guy he’s out on a date with.” Ever since Dongpyo’s mom walked out on him and Seungwoo, no one ever said a thing about Dongpyo having another mom or dad. The kid never brought it up anyway, not even when his dad went out on a few dates even before today.

Jinhyuk turns to Wooseok for rescue, and his boyfriend only shakes his head before taking Dongpyo’s little hand.

“Maybe,” he replies, “but we don’t really know, you see? We haven’t even met him.”

“He makes dad happy,” Dongpyo says, “he always calls and says good night and dad always go to sleep with a smile.”

Wooseok hums.

Dongyo pulls himself away from Jinhyuk’s shoulder to look at Wooseok. Jinhyuk’s walking halts. “Does he do that? Appa, to you?” he asks, pointing at Jinhyuk as he says _appa_ , his eyes straight on Wooseok. “Does he say good night to you and make you sleep with a smile?”

Jinhyuk also looks at Wooseok with bated breath waiting for his answer, but Wooseok just laughs and pats Dongpyo’s head, leaving him with a _what do you think?_ before he opens the door to their apartment, instructing Jinhyuk to change Dongpyo’s clothes as he cooks their dinner.

 

\--

 

Seungwoo still hasn’t gotten back even after they ate dinner, so they spend the time waiting for him on the bed, with Dongpyo playing games on Wooseok’s phone.

Wooseok is placed in between Jinhyuk and Dongpyo, stopping him whenever he goes to bother the kid and tease him for always losing on his game.

“Will you stop that,” Wooseok says, pushing his palm on Jinhyuk’s face to shut him up.

“What,” Jinhyuk mumbles behind Wooseok’s palm, licking on it so his boyfriend would pull away. He does, with fake annoyance on his pretty face, before turning on his side and hugging Dongpyo. Jinhyuk mimics the movement, sandwiching Wooseok in between his arms with a tight embrace.

“Stop trying to make him cry,” Wooseok answers, pinching Jinhyuk’s arm. “You’ve been trying since Seungwoo brought him here.”

“I’m not,” he lies, biting on Wooseok’s shoulder.

“Liar,” he says back, before lying flat on his back.

Dongpyo is still playing on his phone, and Jinhyuk decides to postpone bothering him and stare at Wooseok instead.

His boyfriend is staring at the glow in the dark decals on their ceiling, his lips opened a bit. Jinhyuk unconsciously closes the younger’s lips with his finger, biting back a laugh when Wooseok bites him.

“Stop bothering people,” Wooseok berates when Jinhyuk doesn’t stop pressing on his lips with his index finger, now holding down on his wrists to stop his movements. “And Dongpyo is starting to fall asleep, so can you please behave.”

Jinhyuk keeps himself from moving for a while, allowing Wooseok to quietly tuck Dongpyo in bed beside him. He stares at the two, at how Dongpyo mumbles a quiet _good night, appa_ to Wooseok, and Wooseok’s equally gentle _good night, buddy_.

Once the kid is settled, Wooseok lies down next to Jinhyuk and uses his arm as pillow. They’re quiet for a while, until Jinhyuk decides he wants to hear Wooseok’s answer to Dongpyo’s question from earlier.

“I figured you won’t let that go,” Wooseok whispers, laughing at Jinhyuk. “We’ve been together for so long and you still want validation?”

Jinhyuk pokes Wooseok’s cheeks. “I’m just curious.”

“Are you thinking I was gonna say no so I just avoided to answer?”

“Maybe.”

“Well,” Wooseok drawls, but doesn’t say anything for a few minutes. Jinhyuk grunts at his teasing, tickling him until Wooseok hides his face on Jinhyuk’s armpit to tone down his laughter.

“So?”

“You’re so stubborn,” Wooseok says.

“Why won’t you just answer,” he pouts, more petulant than Dongpyo could ever be.

Wooseok giggles, before kissing a soft _yes_ on Jinhyuk’s lips.


End file.
